


now i gotta wash my mouth out with soap

by yuriplisetsky (ellipsesarefun)



Series: Otayuri Week 2017 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cussing, Day 1, F/M, First Kiss, Heartbreak, Jealousy, M/M, OtaYuri Week 2017, Pining, Pining Yuri Plisetsky, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipsesarefun/pseuds/yuriplisetsky
Summary: Yuri didn't think he had this bad for Otabek till the day Mila asks him out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is incredibly late for Otayuri Week, but I posted early on Tumblr so if you wanna check that out there, then sure, go ahead. Anyways, a little warning.. This has not been edited much.. I just wanted to put this up because this has been bothering me for the past couple of weeks. I may get back to this to edit things out..
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Also, Yuri P. is 18 years old for this collection and cusses a lot.

**Otayuri Week 2017 Day 1: Pining and First Kiss**

Yuri didn't think he had this bad for Otabek till the day Mila asks him out.

It was just a simple day after their first day of training. It was the off season yet Yakov was adamant to push his skaters to their limits. Yuri, of course, exceeded his own with exuberant confidence. He had no idea why or how, but he was awfully _cheerful_ lately. Cheerful as in less shouting. Cheerful as in less cussing. Cheerful as in more smiling and blushing whenever his best friend was around. And it was blatantly apparent that he was a burst of sun and sparkles and rainbows (fucking rainbows and all the girly girly shit) that his best friend and rival, Otabek Altin, is here and now, waiting for him at the end of the rink with two cups of hot chocolate on his hands.

Which was all ruined when some certain red-headed hag skated over to the Kazakh, a certain smile radiant on her face. The blond skated to a stop. He knew that smile anywhere, had seen that smile before.. It was there whenever she rambles about some hottie who was doing some shit or what and he would always roll his eyes and fuck her off and her icky flirty behavior. He thought Otabek would shake her off as polite as he knew he is, but said boy was actually _smiling_ back, probably also _flirting_ back at the stupid hag.

He didn't know what to think, didn't know what to feel. There was something there, between the two. Something. It was similar with the way Katsudon and Victor interacted, only this was... different. Something smaller, just only blossoming.

And for some unknown reason, he didn't like it.

But he pushed those feelings back and kept a stoic facade at the front. He didn't complain, did absolutely _nothing_. Because he's Otabek's bestfriend, not his parent. Whatever he does is not for Yuri to decide or complain about.

So of course he's going to pretend that it's okay. It's okay that Beka has a small crush on Mila and yes it's okay that she joins their lunch breaks and their everyday hang outs. No, she isn't imposing their time _at_ _all_.

Completely fucking okay.

Over the days it grew worse. The smiles grew and the slight touches were new and slowly, over the time, he faded to the background. He stayed by the sidelines as he watched this new relationship between the two bloomed to its fullest potential, feeling the ache in his heart, the bile of unsaid words stuck to his throat and the searing realization that maybe, maybe... he was jealous.

But of course he's not stopping them anytime soon. He wasn't a deity who can banish a human in a single blow. He wasn't even strong enough to do _something_ about it.

And thus, by the third week, she asked him out for coffee. The whole night when they were away, he hold himself in his room, eyes drenched in tears as he watched the darkness of the ceiling. Because fuck.

He was fucking in love with his best friend.

The day after was the worst. They were _all over each other_. Not in the sense Katsudon and Viktor were. They were more subtle, with secret glances and secret hand holding and.. secret everything.

It didn't stop him from admiring him from afar though. It didn't also keep their time as best friends apart. He grew to love Otabek's mixtapes that he lets only him listen to in ungodly hours of the night (that not even Mila was allowed to listen to). He grew to appreciate the times Otabek cooked breakfast for him (and only him; not Mila) when he was too sleepy to feed himself. He grew to enjoy the sassy and sarcastic remarks Otabek makes every time they goof off on their free days (and this only happens when the hag wasn't around).

Thoughts of kissing and cuddling and dates crept up to him more often than he wanted. He still longed for those secret glances and secret touches. But he knows his place, so he won't push further than he was allowed.

However, he still has a VIP in Otabek's life more than Mila did, and he can take that. he may not have what she has but that's okay. As long as he can see more of Beka in his life, that's fine.

Until it wasn't.

They were at the airport, the last day of his stay in Russia before he flies back to Kazakhstan. Yuri decided to see him off like he did when he first arrived a month ago. He couldn't help it, but his eyes roamed his figure, soaking in his tanned skin, how they would feel like if he smooth his hands all over them, how he could rake his fingers on his undercut hair whenever he could and his lips... Fuck his lips were divine.

So he took a leap and pressed his lips to his. It happened only a few seconds before realizing what he did. His cheeks burned red with embarrassment and shame and he lowered his head, away from the surprised face of his best friend. He closed his eyes, body trembling, and turned his head to his direction and said,

"Uh, yea, I have to go. Now. Bye. Have a safe flight." He quickly spun around and sprinted off, forcing himself not to look back.

_Fuck._

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title came from Melanie Martinez's Soap. This story may as well be a direct reference to the soap (because it somehow resembles the theme of her song).


End file.
